Chararcters
All StupidStars on the roster MAIN StupidStars Super Cena is one of the most famous stupid star in gts wrestling because he often wins matches and is adored by kids. His main catchphrase is hi kids, Cena has a high pitched voice similiar to a black american stereotype, tho The Real John Cena never has a high pitched voice. He has a girlfriend called Nikki Smella who is also a wrestler in GTS wrestling. He oftens cheats on Nikki with other women causing their relationship to be strained at times but usually Nikki just forgives cena for cheating on her. Cena is also best friends with Cryin Daniel Bryan who he often makes fun of much to the annoyance of bryan. He is also praised by vince mcmuffin [ A parody of vince mcmahon because he makes him more money than other wrestlers. Some StupidStars hate cena mainly because he is always winning against them mostly his nemesis is Batman Punk, who quit due to problems with the company. But he rarely appears in gts wrestling now . Another one of his enemies is fps rusev a parody of fps russia he often feuds with cena thou at times cena wins the matches. Seth Trollins is the main heel star in gts wrestling. He is known for giving sex tips to the viewers whenever he appears on camera. He had his debut in GTS wrestling when appeared in the shit shield along with dean asshole and roman rape who later becomes one of seths worst opponents . He joined the authority when he betrayed roman rape and dean asshole after that he became one of the most widely known heels in gts wrestling, He often has body guards around him called the j and j security who often interferes in trys to help seth trollins .He is also friends with co kane who oftens helps him win matches. He is currently the gts pornography champion. His finisher is the turd stomp where he stomps on a opponents neck. He is bitter rivals with dean asshole and roman rape as well as Bork Laser. Roman Rape is one of main gts stupid stars in gts wrestling. He is known for his bad mic skills which people often make fun off but even so he is the main powerhouse of gts wrestling he mostly relys on brute force when facing his opponents. He is a cousin of the cock parody of the rock . as both have samoan heritage. He is friends with dean asshole but rivals with seth trollins and bork laser . He often speaks in a weird manner. He has two main moves which he often uses against his opponents the main one is the spear where he tackles his enemy so sometimes to a table or a ladder or any random object used in gts wrestling . Another one of his trademark moves is the superhero knuckles sandwitch where he punches his opponent hard in the face that they get knocked out cold . Roman rape currently doesnt wield any title yet as of now he is still waiting for a change to get a shot at the title. Bork Laser is one of the main gts wrestlers, he is widely known for his breaking news with your boy. as well having a southern accent. He is hot tempered often getting angered easily when losing matches ,But thats not the only aspect of his personality he is also clever and often cheats in matches . He has a wife called sable he also known for his trademark moves such as the turn up twister or the f5 .When he gets angry he often goes into boy mode where he uses various slams on his opponents such as a german suplex or a turnip twister. Dean Asshole is a gts wrestler known as the lunatic fringe he often wears a white sleeveless shirt and blue tattered jeans he also wears a black sleeveless shirt and carries a kendo stick with him when he was in the shield he use to wear black military like clothing but now that the shit shield is no longer a team he no longer needs to wear it . he has brown messy hair he often has a wild nature and keeps rebelling against the authority his trademark move dirty dildos is widely used by him . He has a unstable relationship with seth trollins and they often fight each other in matches. he is also rivals with Gay Wyatt. "Cryin" Daniel Bryan is a wrestler known for being called goat or debra he has a long beard he is known for his catchphrases such as yes no and brie who is currently his girlfriend they have a son called shrek the animal steel . he is friends with super cena who makes fun of him but he loves his girlfriend brie smella . He often talks in a nerdish manner he hates crippled h because he keeps burying him. he is known as cryin daniel bryan because he often crys Brie's name. Randy abortion is a gts wrestler, he is enemies with The Authority, he has feuded with Seth Trollins multiple times but often loses, his signature moves are bko and punt kick. FPS Rusev is a russian wrestler who always brings guns such as assault rifle to matches. He has a heavy russian accent and is always accompanied by anal but she dumped him for Dolphin Ziggler. He feuds with super cena alot he has done many things to kill super cena but he often survives he likes assault rifles and anything russian related he hates super cena because he always goes after his girlfriend Anal. He also rides tanks his signature move is the camel clutch. BATMAN PUNK or UFCM Punk or CMMA Punk is a wrestler in gts wrestling he quitted gts wrestling because of his staph infection which the doctor refused to treat since he doesnt like the company, he transfered into ufc and is now known as ufcm punk. He is also called quitter by many because he left wwe. He's current wife is AJ Lee whom he married but got fired by Vince during his wedding day which caused him to leave gts wrestling. He rarely appears now and it is not known whether he will be appearing anytime soon. He also has a car which is similiar to the batmobile it is called nightrider he uses the car whenever he 's in trouble he uses it in his matches where the car always hit his opponents. Rybutt or Rybread is a gts superstar he is dumb but also strong for his enemies he is bald. His catchphrase is me ryback significant he dislikes his wife and son because they keep interfering in his matches. he's signature move is the shit shock where he carrys his opponent on his shoulders and slam them on the mat. Bullshit Barra is a superstar who often gives bad news to wrestlers he talks in a cockney accent, he is the intercontinetal champion his catchphrase is Ello Governor i am afraid i have some bullshit for you. his signature move is the bullhammer.